A Heart Worth Mending
by emmallleeee
Summary: Jack Sparrow has a son named Johnny. Johnny longs for a girl that will be with him forever. During a visit in Tortuga, Johnny thinks he might have found her. But will she ever be able to forget her past and trust him?
1. Tortuga

**This is my first story. I hope you all like it, and please, please, please review! Tell me if you like it or not, I don't know if I'm gonna keep writing it. So i need your feedback!!! I'm sorry this is such a short chapter! I promise the rest will be longer!! ok well, Happy Reading!!! **

"Boy! Git yer scrawny neck in here!" yelled Captain Jack Sparrow from his cabin. The "boy" he was yelling at was his 18 year old son, Jonathan, and in fact he did not look like a boy at all, but rather a handsome young man. He had a very tanned, muscular body from working on his father's ship the Black Pearl since he was a young boy, and he was actually quite tall. He also had his father's black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Jonathan quickly walked into Jack's cabin to see what he was yelling about now.

"Was it yer bright idea to sneak in here and drink all oh me run in me cabinet and not even have the decency to hide the bottles?!" shouted Jack.

"Ummm, no, I didn't. I already have enough rum in my cabin. Why would I need to drink all of yours?" asked Jonathan, wondering who would. The whole crew knows not to mess with Jack's rum; that's just asking for trouble.

"Well, then who the bloody hell did?!" yelled Jack, apparently still furious. His face was growing red by this time. Just then, Ana Maria (the only lady of the crew) walked in.

"What seems to be the matter, Captain?", she said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Ana, Darling, do you happen to know what became my rum?", asked Jack sweetly.

"Your rum, you say? Well, I may happen to know what happened to it." replied Ana the same sweet voice Jack had used with her.

"Well, love, are you going to tell me?" asked Jack attempting to keep himself from strangling her right then and there.

"I vaguely remember emptying every bottle over the side of the ship last night after you kissed me while you were piss drunk!", said Ana with a triumphant look on her face.

"You, Woman, are not on my good side right now, LEAVE!", Jack said in the calmest voice he could muster. Walking out of his cabin he yelled "GIBBS! Make port at Tortuga! I need lots of rum, and a woman I don't want to kill!"

Johnny had watched all this sitting on his father's bed. He found the whole ordeal extremely amusing and had to do all he could not to burst out laughing. His father and Ana were almost always at each other's throats, this being one of those times. Although he was quite thankful for the stop in Tortuga. The small pirates heaven had the best rum in the whole world; along with the most beautiful women. But he didn't really like the whores as much as his father and the rest of the crew did. Sure they were nice, but what he really wanted was a girl that would always be around, that loved him, that was loyal to him. Not just to sleep with for a night, then move on to her next customer. But he didn't really know exactly where to find a girl like that. And he was least expecting to find her in a place like Tortuga.


	2. Women and Rum

Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew were all standing on the deck of The Pearl. All the men were eagerly listening for Jack to say who was to stay on board the ship while the rest of the crew went to shore. The captain looked around, and then began to speak.  
"Ana, my dear, you are to watch the ship along with Hanks, Ross, Peters, and Clemens. I'm terribly sorry, love, but if I have to spend any more time with you I might just have to shoot myself." Ana just glared at him, and he thought that if looks actually could kill he'd be a dead man. "The rest of ye are now free to leave and go ashore."said Jack. As Jack climbed over the side of the ship to where a long boat was waiting for him, he stopped and caught Ana's eye, gave her a smirk and a little wave. Ana looked even more angry after he did that, and he almost regretted it. _'Oh well,'_ he thought, _'She'll have cooled off by the time I get back, hopefully...'_

- - - -

Johnny was really excited about being back in Tortuga. The last time they stopped here he didn't get to go on land. His father made him watch the ship instead. When the rest of the crew got back, he had to listen to all of the amazing stories that the rest of the crew came back with. He was really mad that he didn't have any stories of his own to share. But somehow he knew this time would be different, he was going to have a story or two of his own.

As they rowed the long boats nearer and nearer to the dock the more excited he became. Once he was on the dock he was bursting with excitement. He wanted to shout! It was just the way he had remembered it. Pirates walking and wandering every which way. Whores in their colorful dresses, wearing lots of rouge and powder, seducing perfectly honest men as well as the immoral drunk bastards. The smells of sea water, sweat, rum, and the whores' awful perfume assaulted him all at once. It was almost overwhelming, but not for him, he had been there lots of times before and also lived there for the beginning years of his life. It gave him a calm feeling being there again. Although it wasn't the safest or most beautiful place in the world, it was like his second home apart from The Pearl. Johnny, his father, Gibbs, and a few others from the crew were walking toward their favorite tavern, The Pig's Skin, when Jack saw something that caught his eye and he stopped.

"What's wrong Jack?" asked Gibbs.

"You fellows go ahead, I'll be along in a few." said Jack not taking his eyes off of whatever he was looking at.

Gibbs shrugged and said "If ye insist!" He and the rest of the men went on to the tavern.

- - - -

Johnny, Gibbs, and the others walk into The Pig's Skin tavern. Almost immediately a couple of the whores attach themselves to Johnny's arms, laughing at everything he said (whether it was funny or not), and whispering suggestive things in his ears. They all went up to the bar and ordered their rum, then they found a table near the back of the room where it was the quietest (not like anywhere in Tortuga was really quiet).

"Is anyone up for a few hands of poker?" asked Gibbs after everyone was seated. _'There's nothing like a bunch of drunk pirates playing poker'_ thought Johnny. Johnny wasn't stupid, he knew if he was to win, he couldn't get drunk or be distracted by the girls on his sides.

"Excuse me ladies, but Delilah, you smell funny. And Scarlet, yes, that dress makes you look fat.", Johnny said. Both girls stood up and slapped him across the face on both sides of his face. They huffed and walked away quickly. The table full of men stared at him, astonished he would say something like that to purposely get rid of the beautiful whores. "I was sick of them hanging on me." he explained quickly. The men just nodded and went back to the conversations they were having before. And soon after Gibbs was dealing out the cards.

An hour or two later, most of the men were completely wasted and weren't really thinking logically. Most besides Johnny, he had only one glass of rum, and was feeling quite sober. He had won almost every hand during those couple hours, and the drunks were beginning to think he was cheating. To prove he wasn't he had someone who wasn't playing watch him very carefully. And to everyone's surprise they realized that he was actually just a really good player. After a while he felt sorry for taking all of the other men's money so he sat out. Just as he realized his father still hadn't made an appearance, Jack burst in through the door and walked over to the table Johnny was at.

"I've got a surprise on the ship for you, Boy" said Jack, "Come with me."


	3. Finding Hope

As Jack and the others were walking towards the tavern, Jack saw something that greatly disturbed him. On the corner of the street, a large stage with an auctioneer standing on it was selling slaves. He's seen things like this before, but what was disturbing to him was the young teenage girl in ragged and dirty clothes standing there with chains about her arms and legs. Her shoulder length, dark brown hair was dirty and knotted. She looked as though she had a very pretty face, but it was full of dirt smudges and an ugly greenish bruise that covered one half of her face as though she had been hit very hard. She also had bruises up and down her arms and what he could see of her legs, for the dress was too short. He knew he had to save her from the horror that was about to befall her if she was sold to any of the nasty, dirty men around him. As he got closer he heard the auctioneer start talking. 

"Beautiful young girl, very strong, very capable of doing different kinds of labor, good cook, a better cleaner if need be, I'm sure she could please you in other ways as well, if your heart so desired.", the auctioneer said loudly. Jack shuddered at that last thought. "Do I have any offers? The bidding starts at 5 shillings!", yelled the auctioneer above the loud crowd of people pushing in get a better look at the girl.

Before Jack could call out a number an old, ugly beast of a man without any teeth cried out "I'll pay 10 shillings for the girl!"

Jack not liking being beaten to it by a slob then yelled "Twenty shillings!"

The other man not wanting to lose the girl, quickly shouted "Thirty shillings!"

Jack, really starting to get annoyed with the ill-mannered pirate, then yelled "Fifty shillings!!"

The other pirate then got it in his mind just to go farther up than was really necessary for the girl and shouted out "Seventy-five shillings!!!"

The auctioneer was surprised and said "Seventy-five shillings, going once, going twice..."

"ONE HUNDRED SHILLINGS!!!", yelled Jack as loudly as possible.

The auctioneer just about peed his pants. It had never gone up this high for just a small, fragile girl. "One hundred shillings, going once, going twice, and sold for 100 shillings to the man with the red scarf in his hair!" He unshackled the girl, took the money from Jack and handed him the rope that bound her wrists together. After he won, Jack looked over at the other guy and stuck out his tounge.

"Come along, love, lets get you out of here," Jack said gently to the girl. He led her silently to the dock and then to the longboat he had used to get there. When Jack went to reach for the trembling girl, she flinched terribly. "It's all right, love, I promise I won't hurt you," he tried to convince her. When she glanced up at him, her bright green eyes startled him. They were beautiful, yes, but they held a fear so deep. It made him want to kill whoever made her so terrified. Even though she flinched again when he did, he helped her into the boat.

- - - -

Here she was again, being sold off to the highest bidder. To be taken home, beaten, raped, and sold again when the master got bored. She shook as the auctioneer tried to persuade the people to buy her. She wasn't sure why anyone would want to, she was bruised, scarred, and ugly. She looked out in the crowd, and saw dirty, nasty pirates. All staring at her with lust in their eyes. Oh, she'd rather just die then go home with one of these disgusting pigs. After the auctioneer was done talking about her, an old nasty man with no teeth and long, tangled, greasy hair bid 10 shillings on her. _'Oh God! Please don't let him be the one to bid the highest!'_ she thought. Pleading with God to spare her. Then she saw another pirate making his way up towards her. He looked a lot friendlier than the other one. She was glad when she heard him yell 20 shillings. But then she remembered her last master had looked kind from the beginning too. But it turned out he wasn't so much. The nicest he got to was being passed out drunk on the floor, so he couldn't try to grab her anymore. She prayed this man was different, but she highly doubted it. Then she heard the gross man yell 75 shillings (she had zoned out for a bit). '_Oh boy! 75? that's a lot!' _she thought.

Then the auctioneer yelled, "Going once, going twice," -Oh, she wanted to cry!!- Then the nice one with the red head scarf shouted 100 shillings. _'Good!'_ she thought, _'I hope he's as kind as he looks!'_ The auctioneer looked surprised and said "SOLD!" He undid her shackles and handed her rope over to the man.

"Come on, love, lets get you out of here." he said to her kindly. He led her to a dock, and then to a little boat. She guessed he had a big ship just off the shore, and when she looked up she saw it._ 'Uh-oh, captains aren't always the kindest. I wonder if he's the captain...'_ When he went to help her into the boat she couldn't help but flinch, though she did regret it because of how nice he was being.

"It's alright, love, I promise I won't hurt you," he said softly to her. She really wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt her, that she could trust him. But all other men had proved that it was never good to trust them, even her own father. She looked up at him to see if he looked sincere. Of course, he did. But she knew she couldn't trust appearances, her second master had taught her that. She then let him help her in the small boat, but as soon as she was in she took her hand back like touching him burned her skin.


End file.
